


Rain

by aBarlowRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Cleaning, Drinking, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Newspapers, One Shot, Rain, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBarlowRose/pseuds/aBarlowRose
Summary: Dean goes for the paper.





	Rain

Dean runs up the steps through the rain, the morning newspaper above his head sagging, inky water dripping onto his face. He closes the door as quietly as possible and peels off his soaked jacket and muddy boots before they can drip on anything.  Putting them to the side, he grimaces at the paper in his hand; the front page is translucent and the headline now reads more like a crossword than an exposition. He walks into the kitchen and drops the sodden mass on the table before opening the fridge and snatching a bottle of beer. It’s going to be one of those days.

Popping the cap off on the lip of the counter, Dean leans back against the cabinets, closes his eyes, and takes a long swig. He breathes slowly, letting the cool bitterness pour down his throat, and lowers the bottle, his eyes still closed.  

There is no sound in the house, and Dean thinks Cas must still be asleep. His eyelids wrinkle into a smile as he remembers how the angel looked when Dean got out of bed twenty minutes ago: how his hands gathered the sheets about him like a nest; how stubble had shaded his jaw; how his feathery, dark hair wisped over the pillow. Dean had brushed a fingertip through that hair, causing the angel to sigh in his sleep. Dean sighs too, at the memory, and opens his eyes to find a pair of deep blue eyes staring back at him.  

Cas stands inches from Dean, looking at him intently. His hair is plastered to his forehead, so much less feathery than Dean has just pictured. Cas’s white t-shirt sticks to his body as well, soaked through.

“I went for the paper,” Cas says, casting a glance at the table, then back at Dean’s face, streaked black from the soggy newsprint. “It seems you beat me to it.”

“In this rain, Cas?” Dean asks bewilderedly. "Even you aren’t fast enough to avoid that.“

"I didn’t want you to get wet” is Cas’s reply. He reaches out and rubs at a murky smudge running from Dean’s left eyebrow to his chin.

“Ink,” Dean supplies quietly.  

Cas doesn’t respond. He blinks occasionally as a rivulet of rainwater finds its way into his lashes, and licks his fingers now and again before returning them to the task of cleaning Dean’s nose, his jawline, just below his bottom lip. Dean puts down the bottle of beer and brushes aside the dripping mop of hair. Cas starts at the coolness of Dean’s fingers and takes a step away to survey his work. Dean looks back at him.

“Better?” he asks.

“Better,” Cas affirms, and turns to leave the room.

Dean catches him by the wrist as he reaches the door, and says softly, “Your turn.” Cas looks at him quizzically. Dean nods to Cas’s hair. "You’ve got rain in your feathers.“

**Author's Note:**

> Used to write on Tumblr but have been out of practice for a while. Moving old stuff over here. Tagging will improve as we go.
> 
> Please comment any tw/cw tags you'd like to see applied.


End file.
